Castlevania Poisonous Offering Read Me File
Castlevania Poisonous Offering by Morgoth Galaxius CVPO is a hack of Castlevania, done with Kent Hansen's CV1edit, and Tile Layer Pro, also by Kent Hansen. Bieng CV1 faithful, it features no new graphics or sprite edits. The graphical changes in the game come from unused sprites in the rom data itself. This hack is very challenging. All of you master Vampire Killers will be able to sharpen your skills on this game. I have tried to make it as difficult as possible, while still bieng balanced. Enjoy. Gameplay- Every level except the very last stage (Dracula's Throne Room) have been totally redone. I have also hacked in some unused sprites. These sprites will be listed later. Also, I have had an unused weapon from the game, the powerful, RED AXE, added. Some of the secret money bags have been lost due to level manipualtion. Same with Doubles and Triples. All three one-ups are still possible, as is every special secret item (such as the crown). I also made it impossible to get certain subweapons in places if they unbalanced an area. Sprite Changes- I have switched these sprites in the game. All of these sprites come directly from the rom itself. The sprites are not represented in thier correct palette. Basket (unknown sprite)- in place of the meat. White Bible- in place of crucifix. Loveletter- in place of Invisibility jar. Slippers- in place of Crown in stage 4 Cross from Vampire Killer- in place of boomerang. This is the Cross subweapon sprite from VK. It even flies the same as the VK version. Coffee Cup- in place of Treasure chest on stage 5 Added Weapon, the RED AXE. In place of the normal axe, I have had the RED AXE put in, straight from the unused data. The RED AXE is very powerful. Not only does it not use any hearts, but you can throw it AND whip at the same time. Also, the RED AXE seems to fly smoother. Unfortunately, you cannot gain doubles and triples with the RED AXE. Game Hints/walkthrough. Level 1. Not much to say here, except to use the RED AXE or Stopwatch on the Bat boss, and don't jump while you are fighting him. Stay on the middle platform. Level 2. There is a tricky Knight on the second screen of stage 4. While it is very possible to jump down to his platform and defeat him, or use the Stopwatch or Holy Water, you can also defeat him easily with the Cross. Stand to the right of where you get the double shot, and throw a Cross right. Quickly start moving left. The Cross will hit the knight, making him much easier to defeat. Alot of people had trouble with this guy. Level 2/Stage 6. Right after the spiked crushers, you will come upon a tough jump. A three block jump. While difficult, these jumps are important. More on these special trick jumps later. Level 3/Stage 8. Check out the *Dragon Gate* that leads to an extra part of the level. You can't do anything here, its just an extra area possible with level editing. No hidden goodies. Level 3/Stage 9. I made it possible to get the *Mummies Bag*, the only secret money bag that was not accessible in the original game. All you need to do is stand on the block above the first Mummies head, then face left and keep walking into the next block. THe bag will appear to the left. *1000 points* Level 4/Stage 11. This is a very difficult stage, due to the hunchbacks. I recommend getting the Stopwatch earlier in Stage 10, and keeping it. You should be able to make it through if you use the watch wisely. I have gotten through it with only the Holy Water. This is the only part that I actually changed because of the difficulty. It was much harder. Now it is survivable. Level 5. Sometimes the red coffins hide secrets... And beating the Grim Reaper by cheesy means has been outlawed. No more will he be simply burned when he appears. You must fight him on your own, hopefully carrying the RED AXE. *S*E*C*R*E*T*S*?* I spoke of the three block jump before, the one you will see in Level 2/Stage 6. I have put in a shortcuts where you can utilize this. In Level 4/Stage 10, you will see where you need to drop down onto the raft to get under the rocks. You can make a tricky jump right here across to the blue and yellow block and bypass the raft part entirely! I have also put another of these shortcuts somewhere in Level 4. It will save you some trouble if you can make the jump. I have put one more of these shortcuts in the very last stage before Dracula's Room. It is hidden, and if you miss the jump, say goodbye. But this one will let you skip an entire part of the level! Good Luck! That's about it for gameplay and mechanics. Errors/bugs. Please note that if you find any invisible stairways, that these were not meant to be in the final version. With the CV1editor, you cannot get rid of the stairs when you remove thier tiles. Please disregard these. Credits- I'd like to thank Redrum0127 for inspiring me with his CV hacks. Especially Skel's Revenge. Thanks to SolidTbone of Tekhacks for all his help and support. And special thanks to DarkDaiz for putting the RED AXE in for me. And all the other Tekkies out there! Check out Tekhacks.net. and the CV Dungeon. Thank you for playing....Simon Belmont Forever. Jeremy MG 1/16/03